


i don't miss you at all | mahiru koizumi/female!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, fluff with a bad ending, for a split second, no actual suicide though, this is like the opposite, why is that not a tag, you know Angst with a Happy Ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: mahiru koizumi x female!readermahiru misses y/n. (i don't miss you at all by finneas)
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Female Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	i don't miss you at all | mahiru koizumi/female!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: past fluff, angst, songfic
> 
> warning(s): minor suicidal thought for like a second, no actual suicide, non-graphic accidental death
> 
> word count: 1300
> 
> key:
> 
> italicized - past
> 
> bold and italicized - lyrics
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

_**i swear i don't** _

_"i love you, mahiru," y/n said, giant grin growing even bigger._

_**miss you at all** _

_"it's nothing, really," mahiru tried to subtly hide her face from her lover, embarrassed of how red those words made her._

_"i'm serious! i'm not letting you act like it's nothing. you're the best girlfriend ever," y/n engulfed her._

_**and i barely still remember** _

_"if anything, you are for letting me use you as my model," mahiru avoided taking the credit again. "thanks to you, i got recognized by real professional photographers out there. it's more like i'm hanging up my gold medals."_

_"oh, shut up. you did that by yourself with your talent. i'm glad i could be a part of your recognition," y/n kissed mahiru with a smile. "still can't believe you put up all these pictures of me."_

_"it's normal for people to hang up beautiful works of art."_

_**who's in the pictures on my wall** _

**_'cause no i can't_ **

_"you smell like flowers," mahiru commented while being embraced by y/n._

_"i'm glad you noticed," y/n smiled as she pulled back. "you said your favorite place that you've ever been to was mexico. did you know that tuberose are native there?"_

_"no, i didn't know that," mahiru smiled as she watched y/n talk animatedly about her newfound knowledge._

_**recall your scent** _

mahiru picks up the bottle of ridiculously overpriced perfume.

y/n had continuously bought it just because of that story mahiru had told her about her favorite travel spot.

mahiru had always found it ridiculous and unnecessary, but she couldn't deny that it made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

mahiru throws it in the trash can, ignoring the loud crashing of the glass.

**_jasmine, tuberose and lily_ **

_"stop doing that," mahiru made a face._

_"but you just went to pari'. i must recreate the french girls you must 'ave missed," y/n continued on despite mahiru's protests._

_"it's nowhere near close to how french people sound," mahiru smacked y/n's arm lightly. "and the only girl i've ever missed is you."_

_"okay, okay, i'll stop if you stop being such a cheeseball," y/n made a face of her own with a laugh._

_**or your silly french accent** _

_**all but forgotten** _

_"you know, i read a book the other day."_

_"you, reading? i don't think so," mahiru joked._

_"hey! anyway, it was an american book. the great gatsby."_

_"yeah, i've heard of that before," mahiru nodded as she continued to mess with the controls of her new camera._

_**about those eyes** _

_"well, your beautiful green eyes are like the green light to me."_

_"oh, shut up, you flirt!"_

_**the shade of green that if he'd seen would make f. scott fitzgerald cry** _

_**but i won't** _

the alarm clock on her bedside table flashes "2:00am" in an agitating red. it's been that color since forever, but it bothers mahiru a little more than usual tonight.

she blames that for her not being able to sleep.

she reluctantly grabs her phone from the bedside table and turns her alarm clock away so that it's no longer facing her.

she scrolls through some old photos, but they don't help ease the discomfort in her heart. she sighs exasperatedly at her own mistake and swipes out of the app.

she avoids the green icon with the telephone on it for as long as she can will until she eventually gives in, tapping the latest call.

"the number you have dialed is no longer in use."

_**break down at two a.m. and call** _

_**'cause i don't** _

mahiru throws her phone across the room, even if she knew that this would happen because she's been doing it every night.

_**miss you at all** _

neglecting the phone that she just threw, mahiru turns to her side.

_**and i'm sleeping fine** _

she closes her eyes, but her mind won't shut off for a while. she frowns as she gets more melatonin.

**_i don't mean to boast_ **

mahiru wakes up feeling uneasy, her heart beating rapidly. she knows she must've been tensed up the entire time she was asleep because her shoulders are stiff and her limbs feel strained.

_**but i only dream about you** _

it's like it's a part of her routine, and she knows what the results will be, but she takes more melatonin anyway. she supposes that restless sleep is better than none.

_**once or twice a night at most** _

mahiru sits down at teruteru's restaurant on a saturday night--a tradition that she's been neglecting for a few months.

_**and it feels so good** _

"haven't seen you for a while, mahiru," teruteru forgoes the usual perverted comment.

"yeah," mahiru nods. "been busy."

"well, what can i get for you?"

_**eating alone** _

_"why don't we share?" y/n asked with a cheeky grin._

_"you just want to try everything, don't you?" mahiru shook her head but couldn't help the amused smile._

_"you want to make me happy, don't you?"_

_"only because your smile's my favorite thing to capture on camera."_

_**i don't get distracted by your smile** _

"drive safe," teruteru waves when she starts to leave. "wait, i didn't mean--"

she ignores him and continues to walk to her car.

she gets going as fast as she can because even though she knows teruteru's comment was just a thoughtless goodbye, it bothers her, and she wants to get away.

there's a red light, and mahiru can't do anything but stop.

she takes the time to look at the passenger seat. she sighs at her own mistake as she finds herself unable to rip her eyes away. there's a nostalgic reminiscent feeling inside, but it's chased by something cold and hopeless.

her hand goes to touch the seat when the person behind her honks.

_**and miss the green lights driving home** _

_**no sign of stopping** _

she had been there so often, she always sort of went on autopilot when driving around these familiar parts.

by the time she's conscious of her surroundings, she's sure she's just a turn or so from her home.

_**the house isn't far** _

a song that isn't necessarily to mahiru's taste comes on the radio that she had turned on to serve as a distraction from her thoughts, and the hands on the wheel turn white with how hard she's gripping it.

**_but i think our song is coming on_ **

she's never liked it, but she's always let it play because y/n liked it, and mahiru had loved the way y/n sang it so passionately, putting her soul into it. she remembers making some offhand comment about how loud and rude it could be considered, but she hadn't really meant it.

looking back on it, mahiru regrets saying that.

thinking of all of the things she regrets saying and not saying, she considers the power she holds, with her foot strong on the gas pedal.

_**and now i wanna crash the car** _

she frowns and lessens the pressure on the pedal, her car slowing down as she continues on the road.

_**but i won't** _

_"y/n!" mahiru screamed in horror as an unconscious y/n was put on a gurney. she was held back by the nurse who was treating the minor injuries and scratches she had received from the crash._

_**make that mistake again and fall** _

"oh, y/n," mahiru cries loudly, as if she was reliving that painful day.

_**so i say i don't** _

she lets her head fall onto her steering wheel when she's parked, accidentally causing a loud honk that had no doubt irritated her neighbors at this late hour.

_**miss you at all** _

"why?" mahiru sobs. "why did you have to... why did i have to..."

_**and someday i won't** _

she cries harder, and she feels like she'll be stuck with this feeling for the rest of her days.

_**miss you at all** _

**Author's Note:**

> 5:33am - 6am i usually take like seven years to come up with an idea then actually finish writing it woah
> 
> i guess coming up with the idea thing is...
> 
> i wrote a songfic with this song almost a year ago for another fandom that i was only really in because i can't sit through and watch something longer than like a minute for--which gives you a hint on what it was--
> 
> and i liked the plot for it actually and wanted to reuse <3 
> 
> and immediately mahiru came to mind because green eyes
> 
> most of the characters i choose for the oneshots are like on a whim or small reasons like that lol


End file.
